deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Ancient User Tourney, Round 2: Oliver Moreau (Winter) v Sir Bors of Newcastle (Elgb)
Thanks to Appel for making a title card when I'm too lazy to do so. Oliver Moreau: The exiled Frenchman who tried to kill the king versus Sir Bors of Newcastle: The English knight-turned-mercenary who fought with dishonor Oliver Moreau (Winter) Bio Oliver was born to a French noble and a British mother. When he reached the age 20, he had decided he wanted more from life and set out to forge his own path through life. After several run ins with the law, and the criminal element of France, Oliver decided to travel the world to better himself. Along the way he had become a mercenary for hire, working wherever the money took him. During his world travels he had picked up and learned the ways of numerous weapons, although the ones he preferred are below. Initial Weaponset (Mid Range) Naginata-Modified, with a 2 foot blade attached to the 4 foot handle, Oliver came across this weapon in an armory of a shogun he was infiltrating. Intrigued by the weapon, he took it upon himself to learn it, and then modified the weapon to suit his fighting style. Also, his favorite weapon he carries. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Short Range = The Cutlass-Won from a pirate, Oliver's cutlass is 29 inches long and weighs 2.5 pounds. With it, he is an expert swordsman, taught to him by numerous masters in his travels. |-| Long Range = Persian Composite Bow-A bow made of horn, wood, and sinew laminated together, Oliver was taught archery as a child, but only got good at it as an adult in his travels. His quiver can hold 30 arrows at a time, and come with a variety of different attributes. 10 of his arrows are dipped in cobra venom. Another 10 are coated in oleander. The remaining 10 are simply arrows. All arrows are made of wood and steel. |-| Special = Katar-Oliver acquired his twin katars after a run-in with a couple of bandits on a road in India. After dispatching them, he took it upon himself to learn the weapon, and is still learning all of what they can do. His katars are 2 feet in length, as well as 3 lbs in weight. |-| Armor = Musketeer armor-Stolen from a musketeer he killed and replaced to infiltrate the Musketeers to kill the French king, Oliver's armor weighs 17 lbs. Sir Bors of Newcastle (Elgb) Bio Sir Bors was a knight under the English monarchy. From an early age, he was trained in warfare, combat and in the ways of the knight. As a squire he's fought under famous names such as Edward the Black Prince and Bertrand de Guesclin. By the time he was a knight, he fought battles in France, Italy, Germany Britain and the Turks. By the time he was thirty, he gave up his feudal title and became a dreaded mercenary under the legendary Sir John Harkwood; fighting in conflicts around the world. Although Sir Bors used to be a knight, he is a cunning tactican who can play his enemies to his hands. He was infamous for using asymetrical warafre against his opponents as well as dirty and unsportmanlike tricks. Initial Weaponset (Short Range) Longsword and Customized Targe - an ordinary sword of the Middle Ages with a straight blade and a pommel. Sir Bors discovered this awesome weapon while fighting in Scotland. The tage shield is the typical plywood with cowhide shield with a nasty steel spike in the center for piercing people. Sir Bors made some improvements on the targe by combining its brutal offensive capabilities and excellent defensive ones of European heater shields. Bors covered his shield with steel, for added protection and also to use it as a bludgeoning tool. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Mid Range = Halberd - the same one Vlad the Impaler used in Deadliest Warrior. Made out of steel, the classic 1.8 meter halberd has an axe, spike and spear point. Bors' halberd has a custom made butt spike that gives the weapon more balance and an extra spear tip just in case. |-| Long Range = Composite crossbow - Sir Bors was trained by the native Newcastle falconers in the use of this weapon and is an excellent marksman. His crossbow bolts will have a variety of arrows from the simple armor piercing to poison tipped ones (poison used are large doses nightshade, which while the time it kills depend on the person, will still paralyze a person) |-| Special = Mantraps - steel mad bear traps for people. A popular weapons for hired killers, soldiers and lawmen for hire. The weapon works like a bear trap, once set up and a fool inadvertedly steps in, his foot will be chomped down. As a maiming weapon, it has steel teeth to mangle flesh and is strong enough to break bone. It also has poison in it like nightshade to cause more damage. This however, needs to be set up as a trap to work, and Sir Bors only uses them to trap people or escape. |-| Armor = Plate armor - Sir Bors will be wearing a standard but well-crafted plate armor. The plate armor protects Sir Bors from head to toe, from his basinet to the faulds and cuisse of his legs. As was standard of his time, he will also have a thin-layer of gambeson underneath for furhter protection. Notes Battle Notes *Arena is a 20m diameter circle, grassy soil footing, no cover *All warriors will start out with their Initial Weaponset equipped, along with their armor. **Their other weapons are placed sheathed/unloaded/unset/etc. next to their point of entry into the arena. *The match is to the death. Voting Notes *Votes with good edges or at least 10 relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with meh edges or at least 5 relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as no vote *Well-reasoned rebuttals can lower the count of a vote by half. *Well-reasoned counter-rebuttals can restore the half-point. *The users whose characters are fighting may not vote for or against themselves, but may defend their warriors by giving rebuttals and counter-rebuttals *I have the final say in how much a vote counts for. If I feel a vote merits counting differently than these guidelines, I will do so. *Voting ends at some point on 5/31/2016 Battle Sir Bors of Newcastle stalked through a tunnel and turns a corner. He halted abruptly, watching as a man dragged the bleeding, dead body of what appeared to be a city guard towards him. The man passed by him without a word, and Bors followed the crimson trail towards a doorway. As he stepped onto the grass, the doorway vanished behind him. He drew his longsword and unlimbered his targe while looking around him. He spotted his halberd lying to his right, a disarmed and unset mantrap to his left, and his crossbow leaning against the wall behind him. “Ladies and Gentlemen,” a voice resounds, drawing his attention to a figure in red with a green mask speaking into a contraption, “Our second match is Oliver Moreau, a French fugitive sponsored by Winter, against Sir Bors of Newcastle, an English mercenary sponsored by Elgb.” Bors looked across the arena and saw a tallish man opposite him, wielding some sort of exotic spear. A foppish fugitive Frog indeed… he thought as he flipped the visor of his bascinet down and prepared for the fight. Oliver Moreau took another look around him, noting his cutlass to his left, katars to his right, and his bow leaning against the wall behind him. He whipped the sheath off of the tip of his naginata and readied it as the voice rang out once again. “Ready… Fight!” Moreau and Bors both charged, the former keeping his naginata moving in tight, controlled circles. Moreau struck first with a sweeping slice, the length of the naginata giving him an advantage. Bors, however, blocked the strike with his longsword and held the parry as he charged forward. His sword hissed as it ran along the wooden shaft, while he brought up his shield and held it before him at chest height. Moreau quickly unclenched and reclenched his forward fist and used the onrushing sword as a pivot, moving smoothly around the spike that had threatened to pierce his armor. He maneuvered himself behind his foe, and lashed out with a quick strike to the underside of Bors’ shield arm. To his chagrin, however, the strike barely left a dent. Bors attempted to wedge the naginata between his arm and chest, but moved too slowly. He pivoted, trying to get his foe back into his narrow range of vision, and hurredly raised his targe to block another strike from the naginata. He advanced towards his foe, who in turn retreated and struck at him. Bors smiled under his helmet. Looks like that miss might still help… he thought, noting that his foe was very conscious of distance. Moreau moved carefully as he tried his best to stop his foe from coming close. He took a quick glance behind him and saw that he was nearing wall where Bors’ weapons lay. He then swung his naginata horizontally. Bors raised his targe, having figured out by now that the naginata uses long, sweeping motions to generate power. To his surprise, however, Moreau broke off the swipe into a swift, straight stab aimed at his chest. The blow strikes home, denting Bors’ armor, but it fell short of penetration. Bors staggered at the shock and dropped his longsword. Moreau moved the pole, and the surprised and unprepared Bors went tumbling down to the right. Moreu made a dash back towards his weapons while Bors recovered. Bors ripped the polearm out of his armor and tossed both it and his shield away. He reached over his head and grasped the shaft of his halberd, which he then stabbed into the ground and used to pull himself up. Panting, he peered through the narrow eye slits in his helmet and saw his opponent loosing an arrow. The shot punctured through his armor, but left only a shallow wound. Bors roared in rage, swept his halberd into fighting position, and charged towards his foe. Oliver fired another arrow, but this one glanced off of Bors’ bascinet. He dropped his bow and picked up his katars as the Englishman swing his halberd in an arc, trying to decapitate Moreau. Bors noticed too late that his movements were becoming sluggish due to the venom on the arrows. His swing was weak enough to be deflected by Moreau’s right katar, and he punched the left one into the dent and pierced through Bors’ armor. Disoriented by the venom and the pain, Bors’ arms went slack and he dropped his halberd. Moreau thrusted again, and his other weapon ripped through Bors’ plate. This bought the Englishman to his knees, gasping as the blood leaked from his wounds. Moreau let go of his katars, walked over to his naginata and picked up the spear, holding the weapon with one hand as he walked back towards Bors. He forced the visor to his foe’s helmet open and thrusted his spear through Bors’ head, and the man convulsed and lay limp. Moreau yanked his naginata free from Bors’ still-twitching corpse and turned around, walking through the newly-opened doorway back down the hall he entered through. He spared not a glance for his foe, leaving the bloodied body for the corpse-collectors. Weapon Stats Category:Blog posts